


straight

by Hope



Category: Lord of the Rings RPF, lotrips
Genre: Ficlet, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-11-06
Updated: 2003-11-06
Packaged: 2017-10-02 13:28:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 95
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hope/pseuds/Hope
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mohawk <strike>porn</strike>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	straight

"God fuckit, Dom, pay attention!"

"Hold still, then." Not that Elijah was moving, besides the measured expansion and contraction of ribcage, and the involuntary goosebumps cresting the balanced curve of his hunched shoulders; shorn ribbons of hair clinging to his skin before sliding down and onto the tiles.

"You know you're going to look like a freak anyway." Even the buzzcut feeling unearthly soft after the solid vibration of the electric razor.

Elijah shrugged - irritably, but managing to push his head further into Dom's hand in the same motion. "At least make sure it's straight."

**Author's Note:**

> http://www.livejournal.com/users/bunniewabbit/277871.html  
> http://hopeful-fiction.livejournal.com/14249.html


End file.
